Palacium
by Txesare
Summary: Humanstuck!Medieval AU where the land by the sea and the land by the hill are in a war started long, long time ago. The story spins around Dave and the seadwellers, narrating through different characters the despair settled by the battlefield. Rated M for lenguage and sex on the final chapters. (Re-uploaded due to problems with the original update)


In front of the throne, the knights kneed, honoring his highness before going on their way to the war.

The ceremony was displayed in complete silence, with a solemn aura, but, in a faint second, one of the knights looked up at the prince, with an almost-imperceptible smile that was received back from the other in the throne.

All the troops stood up and parted to the battlefield leaded by the prince´s right hand: John Egbert. Once the great hall emptied, Dave let a huge sigh out of his mouth, then got up of his seat and started wandering around the castle.

The walls were finely decorated and the interior garden could be seen in every corridor trough wide balconies, harmonised with the calming sound of the water in its ominous fountain. The young prince walked slowly, towards one of the balconies, in front of his room, and stood still, looking to the sound source, lost in his thoughts. It has been thirteen years since both met, in his birthday. His brother brought his most loyal warrior and friend and so did with the man´s brother. Because he was always enclosed in the castle, he never had a proper friend of his age out of his siblings and that day he felt confused about treating with other child, but it turned out that the child with the foolish smile became his best friend into the years; and now, at the age sixteen, he was going to go to his first war.

It´s not like he thought that he wasn´t strong enough (they trained hand by hand since both had enough strength to swing a sword), but he was still worried about him.

He mentally swore against the enemy´s king, from a far land by the sea. That war took away a worrying number of his troops and he felt that it was lasting too many years already.

He let his body rest in the balcony´s banister and closed his eyes, tilting his head up. Someone´s steps disturbed him. He easily knew who was the one in front of him even with his eyes closed; the soft scent of flowers hit his mind out of the blankness-Rose-He said with a monotonous voice as a greeting.

-Hello, brother- answered. She rested on his left side, looking to the garden- Is he gone?

-Yes.

-I think he will return alive.

-It´s not a thought, just a wish- his voice sounded firm but behind that, a trace of doubt dyed his words- It will take him five days by horse to get to the battlefield, the pathway is though, but it will be the easies part until he-

-Stop- said her, cutting his speech- I know. I´m worried too. Our brother and Jake went to the front line a while ago and there´s still no news of them, and I know you are afraid of not receiving news of them.

-I don´t want anyone to return in a casket, as father did. I don´t want to pass trough it again.

-Nobody wants. The only thing we have left is to look forward to their arrival with the victory.

-I don´t care about victory!-screamed Dave, startling his sister- I don´t care about lands or power, I don´t care about wars, I don´t care about conquers!

-Dave... I do un-

-No. Don´t say that. I know you understand, you always do, but you act like if it were something unavoidable, just letting it happen, like if you don´t care.

-But I DO care, it´s just that I don´t like to think about it- Both looked into each other´s eyes, then they parted in different ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽dre

the age sixteen, oner- I donward to their arrival with the victory.

battlefield . at the age sixteen, ´t´t´t´t

Dave entered his room and just lied in his bed while Rose came into the library, shutting furiously the door behind her. She fell tired in one of the armchairs and went to pick one of the books she started reading recently, but she didn´t found it in its place. Quickly, she got up of her seat and ran to the other side of the room, where a pile of books lied over a table, throwing some furniture in the process.

A small shriek sounded behind her followed by a fall sound- What?- She turned around. Behind the armchair, there was a young girl sitting on the floor beneath a small wood ladder, rubbing her back.

-Ouch...

-Ah! My apologies!-said Rose, while helped the girl to stand up. The said was wearing a maid outfit, with her long, black hair half covered by a simple bonnet.

-N-no! Please your highness, don´t apologise! I was kind of...distracted-Said she nervously, blushing slightly- Hn! I almost forgot to introduce myself properly, sorry. My name´s Jade Harley and I´m the new maid, entirely to your disposal.

Rose chuckled because of the cute reaction of the girl-Well, nice to meet you, Jade. Please don´t call me highness, nor princess, just Rose-Answered with a peaceful smile.

-Understood my Lad- Rose, tee-hee...


End file.
